Clifford and Cleo: More than Friends
by cartoonsex161
Summary: When Clifford and Cleo find a weird machine in a cave, there's no telling what can happen.


Clifford and Cleo: More than friends

Disclaimer: This story contains themes that some people may find offensive. If you continue reading, I am not responsible for any actions or ideas based upon this writing. I also do not own any of the characters in this story.

While Emily Elizabeth Howard was away at school one day, Clifford and Cleo were playing on the beach, having a great time. Just last week, they had discovered a cave in the rocks on the shore along Birdwell Island, and Clifford wanted to go back and see the cave one last time. "C'mon, Cleo," said Clifford. "Oh, all right," sighed Cleo, not wanting to do the same thing again today. "Oh, Cleo," said Clifford, "I have a surprise for you!"

Inside the cave, Clifford had uncovered an old machine, which apparently could change the size of any living being. Cleo stared in amazement. "Wow, let's try it," said Cleo. Clifford broke in and said, "Well, I really don't think we should. What if it does something we don't want it to do?" "Have I ever steered you wrong?" asked Cleo.

After a while, Clifford finally figured out how to turn the machine on and finally started to make a leaf bigger. Then a pebble, and finally an ant. Then Cleo got an idea. "Hey Clifford," Cleo said. "Why don't you try that thing on me!" "On you?" "Yeah! I have an idea, too!" "Ok," said Clifford.

"So what's your idea?" said Clifford. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." Why don't you go home and get some of that lotion that Emily uses to rub your feet." "Um, ok. But why?" Clifford wondered. "You'll see when you get back", said Cleo.

When Clifford returned, he was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. There, in front of him, was Cleo. But not the Cleo he had left ten minutes before. Cleo had used the machine on herself! She was now the same size as Clifford! "So, Clifford. How do you like the change?" Cleo asked in a seductive way. "Well, I really don't know what to say! You're always so pretty, but this is incredible!" "Well big guy," Cleo said. "Are you ready for the second part of my surprise?" "You mean there's more?" Clifford said. "Oh yeah," said Cleo. "Is there ever!"

"Ok, Cleo, what's the rest of it," asked Clifford. "Now that I'm your size, Clifford, we can have sex!"

"I'm sorry to ask this, Cleo, but what's sex?" said Clifford with a confused look on his face. "Oh, it's just the best thing in the world," said Cleo. "Here's how you do it: You know when Emily Elizabeth gives you a bath, and she washes between your back legs, how that thing in there gets hard?" "Oh yeah!" said Clifford. "It feels so good when she washes me down there!" "Well, that's nothing compared to what you're about to feel! Anyway, that long thing that gets hard is called a penis. When it gets hard, that is called an erection. When a boy and a girl dog get old enough, they do something to make puppies. Do you ever wonder where puppies come from?"

"Well, yes," said Clifford. "Ok then," said Cleo. "Girl dogs don't have a penis. They have a little hole where pee comes out. It's called a vagina. If you're having an erection, then you can put it in a girl dog's vagina, and move it in and out until some stuff comes out of your penis." "Wow," said Clifford. "I'd like to try it!" "Ok, then Clifford. Let's make love!"

Inside the cave was the perfect place for sex. There was dim light with the sound of the waves lapping on the shore. Clifford had gotten the lotion to use as lube, which worked wonderfully for the two. Clifford started by licking Cleo's vagina slowly, then he got faster. As the night went on, Clifford and Cleo had the time of their lives. As the grand finale, after a blowjob, anal sex, and other things, it was time for the conclusion.

"Ok, Clifford. Here's my vagina. There is a little piece of skin over it called a hymen. I want you to put your penis inside to it and tear it to shreds by pushing it." "Ok," said Clifford, and that's just what he did. Cleo yelped in pain. "Keep. Going. Clifford!" He pumped for an hour straight, and while taking her virginity, got her pregnant after ejaculating inside of her vagina.

After shrinking back to her normal size, Cleo told Clifford, "Let's do this again tomorrow!"

"Ok," he said. "Let's do it again!"


End file.
